


Episode 66- Star Wars the Clone Wars: The Groupchat

by abbyamidala



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Didn't Leave the Jedi Order, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 Lives, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence - Order 66, Clone Wars, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Canon Compliant, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Order 66 Never Happens, Satine Kryze Lives, just to make me happy, korkie kenobi is canon period, still crying over clone wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyamidala/pseuds/abbyamidala
Summary: The misadventures of our favorite jedi and clones in a galaxy far far away...UPDATE COMING SOON SO SORRY
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, ct - Relationship
Comments: 28
Kudos: 77





	1. the forming of the groupchat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> This is my first fic so like let me know:)  
> 

**Anakin Skywalker** added **Obi Wan Kenobi**

**Anakin Skywalker** added **Ahsoka Tano**

 **Anakin Skywalker** added **Padme Amidala**

 **Anakin Skywalker** added **CT-7567**

 **Ahsoka Tano** added **ARC** **-5555**

 **CT-7567** added **CC-2224**

 **Anakin Skywalker:** I brought you all here today to make a very special and exciting announ-

 **Ahsoka Tano:** PADME AND YOU ARE HAVING A BABY AWWWWW

 **Ahsoka Tano:** Rex i expect my 15 credits within 5 minutes

 **Ahsoka Tano** changed their name to **snips**

 **Ahsoka Tano** changed **Anakin Skywalker** to **brand new dad**

 **Ahsoka Tano** changed the group name to **this is where the fun begins**

 **brand new dad:** NO! I mean yes but no thats not what I-

 **ARC-5555:** So you _are_ married!

 **brand new dad:** waht very much i _DID NOT..._ could you even see me breaking the kriffing jedi code? and to do what? marry the hottest person in the whole entire galaxy and are now going to have twins that may or may not ruin our career

 **CT-7567:** Uh general that was oddly specific

 **CC-2224:** i volunteer waxer for babysitting duty

 **ARC-5555** changed their name to **Fives**

 **CT-7567** changed their name to **Rex**

 **CC-2224** changed their name to **Codes**

 **Fives:** KRIFF now I owe Cody 50 credits because of the _baby in the carriage fiasco_

 **brand new dad:** wait wait so does everyone know?? _we did so good at not making it oBvioUS_

 **snips:** aslkdjfha 

**Obi Wan:** Anakin that is the funniest thing that has ever come out of your mouth

 **Padme Amidala:** No he's said worse, but its a close second to his attempt of a flirty _I don't like sand_

 **snips:** _THOSE WORDS CAME OUT OF HIS MOUTH jadshfajhsdlifh_

 **Cody:** is that why general skywalker makes us avoid beaches whenever we are with the 501st?

 **Obi Wan:** Padme my dear, do tell

 **brand new dad:** _PaAddMee_ youre supposed to be on _MY SIDE_

 **Padme Amidala:** we were taking a walk outside the palace and were looking over the balcony

 **Padme Amidala:** i started talking about the wonderful lakes and beaches as mr. happy over here starts staring and turns to me and says, " _I don't like sand.. It's course and rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere."_

 **Padme Amidala:** and I swear he spent AT LEAST five minutes ranting about sand before he finally kissed me 

**snips:** bahaha he tried to FLIRT with you by complaining about SAND

 **snips:** skyguy i mean it worked.... ;)

 **brand new dad:** see my masterful words and flirting skills are so superior to everyone here that i can sa-

 **Fives:** i don't know if i can take you seriously anymore general

 **Rex:** when does anyone take him completely seriously

 **Rex:** no offense gen we still love you

 **Obi Wan:** Sometimes I wonder who you learn this from because it is definitely not me. 

**brand new dad:** says Mr. Delusion of a Dreamer I'm going to argue with Satine (the loml) because our sexual tension is _immaculate_ but i have to pretend that I don't love her and we don't have a secret kid

 **Obi Wan:** I have no idea what you are talking about

 **Padme Amidala:** satine talks about you all the time obi wan

 **Obi Wan:** she she SHE DOES? SHE STILL LOVES ME? I MISS HER SO MUCH I-

 **Obi Wan:** -I mean, she should talk about anakin and i because we are the ones who helped save Mandalore duhhh

 **Codes:**...

 **Fives:**...

 **Padme Amidala:** yeah no

 **Rex:** sir um some of us were there and um lets just say _the sexual tension in the room was overwhelming_

 **brand new dad:** and that korkie "kryze" is totally your son

 **snips:** NEPHEW MY ASS sorry master but all the signs point to korkie being a kenobiiiii

 **Obi Wan:** he doesn't even look like me 

**brand new dad:** YOU'VE NEVER MET HIM BEFORE SO _how do you know what he looks like_

 **Codes:** general kenobi i don't know what to say

 **snips:** I KNEW IT hahaha

 **brand new dad:** you've just been _b-b-b-b-BUSTED_ by the obitinebusters

 **brand new dad:** get it? ghostbusters, obitinebusters??

 **Obi Wan:** hilarious Anakin remind me to hit you over the head sometime soon

 **Fives:** that might've been worse than i dont like sand

 **Padme Amidala:** anakin never ever EVER say that again

 **brand new dad:** ohh but you still love me;)

 **brand new dad** changed **Padme Amidala** to **simp for skyguy**

 **simp for skyguy:** AnAkIn 

**Obi Wan:** and you married him because....

 **brand new dad** changed **Obi Wan** to **obes kenobes loves taking off satine's robes**

 **snips:** and you chose to be his master because...

 **obes kenobes loves taking off satine's robes:** at this point, it doesn't even bother me


	2. in which anakin gets tipsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when anakin goes clubbing? well.... the clones can tell you it is one hell of a night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brand new dad- Anakin  
> snips- Ahsoka  
> simp for skyguy- Padme Amidala  
> obes kenobes loves taking of satine's robes- Obi Wan Kenobi  
> Codes- Cody  
> Rex- Rex  
> Fives-Fives

> ** this is where the fun begins **
> 
> * * *

**Rex:** hey general kenobi can you um come help me with your former padawan

 **obes kenobes loves taking off satine's robes:** Anakin always is doing something stupid Rex, I'm sure its fine-

**brand new dad:** _I jsut gto 50000zzzzzzzzd credtis form snips becuz i fit 66 marsh meallows n my mouf_

**obes kenobes loves taking off satine's robes:** is anakin by chance at the club and maybe, just maybe had a little too much to drink

 **Rex:** uh huh

 **Fives:** yup 

**snips:** ANAKIN JUST JUMPED ONTO THE BAR AND TRIED TO SERENADE PADME WITH A RENDITION OF LET IT GO 

**snips:** video [Anakin jumps up onto the bar, shakily spinning in a circle. He grabs a bottle to be his microphone and screeches out the lyrics to the Frozen song. Padme rolls her eyes and starts talking to Rex when Anakin reaches down and pulls her up with him.]

 **Fives:** askdjfhaakdsf

 **obes kenobes loves taking off satine's robes** **:** AHSOKA stop encouraging him or its going to get wors-

**brand new dad:** _I looooove you padem so so mych and i weally want ot come slpeeoverr rat your placee andd do what we usally do;)_

**_simp for skyguy:_** Ani honey, please stop talking 

**snips:** skyguy i really really really do not need that mental image right now 

**Fives:** I don't know what to say I-

 **Rex:** ^^^

 **obes kenobes loves taking of satine's robes:** cody and rex can you two somehow get anakin out of there before we get to hear more about his and padme's "cuddle times"

 **Rex:** sure general we can try as long as you never say "cuddle times" again

 **Codes:** he's your former padawan though so i think you should have to deal with him general

 **obes kenobes loves taking off satine's robes:** I uh can't at the moment I'm a little preoccupied with very important business

 **snips:** meaning he's having his own "cuddle time" with the duchess atm 

**Codes:** OH uh umm well we wouldn't want to interrupt so we'll just go get skywalker

 **Rex:** we'll go now have fun general uhhh

 **Fives:** SO KORKIE IS YOUR KID I KNEW IT HAHA

 **obes kenobes loves taking off satine's robes:** that is... I'm just going to go now ok? ok haha

 **brand new dad** changed their name to **banakin**

 **Codes:** He isn't coming down Rex you need to do something 

**Rex:** C'mon Skywalker lets get you out of here... General what are you doi-

**banakin:** _weeeeeee smexy rexy is givng meeeeaaaaaaaaaaa a pggy back ride_

**banakin:** _rexy si my best bst best freind in the hole galxyy_

**banakin** changed **Rex** to **smexy rexy**

 **snips:** SMEXY REXY? SKDFHLKSHDFLKD 

**Fives:** HAHHA SMEXY REXY I LOVE YOU TOO

 **smexy rexy:** i've given up 

**banakin:** _smexy rexy can we pweeas go to padme's housee i want ot see my wifeeey_

**simp for skyguy:** rex if you bring him to my apartment i WILL call you smexy rexy for the rest of your life

 **banakin:** _wha but wat padme dont loves me anemore naaaaaaaazszzzzkkkkkkk she doesnt want ot see me clfa_

 **smexy rexy:** now he's crying this is _not_ what i kriffing signed up for

 **smexy rexy:** shh sh sh its okay general please stop crying...she still loves you...no we cant cuddle instead...almost home now just hold on

 **smexy rexy:** CODY a little help here

 **Codes:** nah im just enjoying the show sMeXy ReXy

 **snips:** cody you're so lucky i want to see this so badly but im stuck in meditation

 **simp for skyguy:** ani sweetie youre almost home so try not to do anything stupid ok?

 **banakin** named the group **anakins bitches**

 **banakin:** _you're all my btches now ahsfjkasffffffffffff_

 **banakin:** _what does does taht maen_

 **Codes:** I will be no one's bitch except for Obi Wan

 **Codes:** KRIFFF did i just say-

 **Fives:** yeah you did

 **snips:** ewwwww what 

**simp for skyguy:** space jesus cannot have any bitches cody i-

**banakin:** _im your btch padmea i wova you_

**simp for skyguy:** ani sweetie just shut up at this point i love you too

 **obe kenobes loves taking of satine's robes:** I don't know how to respond to that one codes but thank you ;)

 **Rex:** aksjdfhlkasd rip cody

 **snips** changed **Codes** to **space jesus's bitch**

 **snips** changed **obe kenobes loves taking of satine's robes** to **space jesus**

**space jesus's bitch:**

**banakin:** _i hate hte hat masce window_

**space jesus:** anakin you need to go to bed 

**banakin** added **Mace Windu** to the chat

 **banakin** changed **Mace Windu** to **stuck up bald man in a bathrobe**

**banakin:** _mace window you aer a pile fo bantha poodoo bcuz your are_

**stuck up bald man in a bathrobe:** Skywalker why am I now in "anakins bitches"? I am dick of playing your little games

**banakin:** _yeah your are a dick hahsdhadkf_

**stuck up bald man in a bathrobe:** *sick

 **stuck up bald man in a bathrobe:**...

 **space jesus:** please ignore every word that comes out of his mouth Master Windu. He is _very_ intoxicated and doesn't mean a word he says

**banakin:** _LIAr I mean evry wrod i say mace windoaw ahahah_

**snips:** skyguy this is hilarious but the council is going to whoop your ass tomorrow if you don't stop

 **smexy rexy:** sorry master windu I almost have him home 

**space jesus's bitch:** yeah don't worry master he'll stop bothering you soon

 **stuck up bald man in a bathrobe:** _smexy rexy? space jesus's bitch?_ I- I don't want to know what goes on here

 **stuck up bald man in a bathrobe:** What else would I expect from Skywalker and Kenobi's battalions though...

**banakin:** _hyw thats not very nice adn thats not th e jedi way_

**stuck up bald man in a bathrobe:** Neither is falling in love and secretly getting married but I mean....

 **simp for skyguy:** oh?

**banakin:** _why do you uu hatea me everyonw hates me now and padmea wonts come adn cuddle and rex wont and soka left me all alone outsidfe my door and winu window is a poopy pee pee pile of poodoo and-_

**stuck up bald man in a bathrobe:** sweet jesus is he always like this because i knew he was going to be a problem the second i laid eyes on him

 **space jesus:** goodnight anakin

 **banakin:** _but ii im not titiiiiiredddd zzzzzzzzzzzzzlllllllllljafffffffffffffffff_

 **snips:** hes out whewwwwww i have so much blackmail now hehehe

 **Fives:** _ahaksd hey everyone wanna help me prank genaeral skywawalker hadahe_

 **space jesus:** here we go again


	3. baby names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a baby (or two) on the way, anakin calls on his loyal troopers to prepare the perfect list of baby names... in their opinions. And of course the usual shenanigans go along with it ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i actually took my time so this should be half decent;)
> 
> banakin- anakin  
> space jesus- obi wan  
> smexy rexy- rex  
> space jesus's bitch- cody  
> simp for skyguy- padme amidala  
> snips- ahsoka  
> fives- fives  
> stuck up bald man in a bathrobe- mace windu

**anakins bitches**

* * *

**Fives** changed their name to **high five**

 **banakin:** guys i need your help

 **stuck up bald man in a bathrobe:** Skywalker, based on last night, I think you need professional help... I can recommend a therapist to you based on personal experience if you would like.

 **banakin:** WAIT A KRIFFING MINUTE 

**banakin:** who added the bald evil man mace window to the gc

 **smexy rexy:** uh general you di-

 **banakin:** _smexy rexy?_ FIVES YOU ARE A GENIUS THAT IS THE BEST NAME EVER AHAH

 **banakin** removed **stuck up bald man in a bathrobe**

 **space jesus's bitch:** No general skywalker YOU came up with that

 **snips:** master do you remember last night??

 **banakin:** last night? what nothing bad-

 **simp for skyguy:** no ani you just got a lil tipsy and 

**high five:** a _LIL TIPSY_ askjdfhalkwujfh

 **high five:** no no no mrs. skywalker it was worse than jesse at happy hour BAHAHAAHA

 **space jesus:** mrs. skywalker?

**smexy rexy:** _mrs. skywalker??_

**simp for skyguy:** AAWWW ANI SWEETIE DID YOU SEE THAT I JUST GOT CALLED MRS. SKYWALKER THIS IS AMAZI-

 **banakin:** i'm in the chat dear I saw its really cool now bye

 **banakin** removed **simp for skyguy**

 **space jesus:** Anakin, did you just remove your own wife from the chat?

 **banakin:** yes yes i did

 **banakin** added **Hardcase**

 **banakin** added **CT-1409**

 **high five** changed **CT-1409** to **echolocation**

 **banakin:** now that shes gone, i need help with baby name suggestions...

 **banakin:** I'm supposed to give padme a little list so that we find something we both like but i forgot so have at it

 **snips:** skyguy you want _US_ to name your child?

 **Hardcase:** I GET TO NAME A CHILD WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **Hardcase** changed their name to **hotcakes with syrup**

 **space jesus's bitch:** hotcakes with syrup?

 **smexy rexy:** just go with it... otherwise you'll get dragged down a never-ending spiral of nonsense

 **hotcakes with syrup:** H _eY!!!_

 **snips:** what about skyguy jr. 

**snips:** that's cute!

 **space jesus:** name it ben so maybe it will have a chance of getting my brains and not yours

 **banakin:** THATS NOT VERY NICE MASTER

 **banakin:** but padme said we aren't going to name it after me or my friends because it might "boost my ego to a level beyond tolerable"

 **snips:** she has a point master... 

**space jesus:** ^^^

 **space jesus's bitch:** sir wouldn't his name technically be PA (padme/anakin)-0000 until he comes up with his own?

 **hotcakes with syrup:** what about Destroyer?

 **high five:** OH THATS GOOD

 **high five:** Shiny cuz he's new

 **echolocation:** shiny is cool

 **high five:** ECHO YOURE ECHOING AGAIN knock it off or _I WILL BEAT YOUR KRIFFING ASS_

 **smexy rexy:** Honor!

 **snips:** hooker so it can be just like you!

 **banakin:** ://// soka i thought we were friends

 **space jesus's bitch:** oh oh what about scout 

**hotcakes with syrup:** name it mistake

 **hotcakes with syrup:** cause im sure that child wasnt meant to be made during some hanky panky ti-

 **banakin:** _OkAy_ thank you hotcakes moving on 

**banakin:** those sound pretty good so far but we need more

 **space jesus:** Anakin you do realize that this is _your_ child right?

 **banakin:** yes yes i know 

**banakin:** i am really liking chad for a boy and kyara for a girl

 **snips:** _CHAD?!?_ master are you on deathsticks?

 **high five:** chad is the most basic name in the history of the universe

 **echolocation:** kyara is nice but chad is really basic general

**high five:** _ECHO I STG I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP SO WATCH THE ECHOING_

**space jesus:** Anakin I thought I taught you better than this...

 **banakin:** _fine fine FINE_ no chad but kyara is staying

 **space jesus's bitch:** i feel like chaos would be fitting because if that poor child is anything like you

 **space jesus's bitch:** no offense general skywalker 

**snips:** if its a girl you could name it amidala and call her ami to honor padme?

 **banakin:** thats a good one snips!

 **high five:** giddy

 **smexy rexy:** rexy after me 

**snips:** yiban or arra for girls!

 **space jesus:** dallas

 **echolocation:** watcher

 **hotcakes with syrup:** ok ok hear me out

 **hotcakes with syrup:** name the child kimmy (pronounced gimme) and have there middle name hed

 **hotcakes with syrup:** so when you get mad and yell _KIMMY HED,_ padme will hear and then you two can have some angsty hot se-

 **smexy rexy** muted **hotcakes with syrup**

 **banakin:** _WaIt_ that was such a good idea why'd you do hotcakes like that

 **space jesus:** anakin there is no way you seriously thought that _kimmy hed_ is the best name for your child

 **high five:** i personally was having an amazing time watching that alskdfjaklushdf

 **banakin:** no thats perfect because me and padme haven't done anything in soooooo long but with that we could do-

 **snips:** ANAKIN KRIFFING SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT TF NOW I DON'T NEED THAT MENTAL IMAGE GODS

 **smexy rexy:** general i may have to mute you next 

**space jesus:** i give up

 **echolocation:** i gave up a long time ago general kenobi

 **space jesus's bitch:** i cant figure out if wish i was in the 501st or not

 **high five:** anyway what about daz or star or blower or brick or korkie

 **banakin:** korkie has a nice ring to it

 **space jesus:** you aren't allowed to name your kid korkie sorry 

**banakin:** why not? its _my kid_

 **space jesus:** well um because uh

 **snips:** OH OH OH we get it master obi wan no need to panakin

 **banakin:** i dont get it-

 **banakin:** OH YEAH RIGHT BECAUSE YOU AND SAT-

 **space jesus:** UM WHAT ABOUT LUKE AND LEIA

 **space jesus:** those sound nice haha

 **space jesus's bitch:** ok here's a list of all we have so far;

skyguy jr.

ben

PA-0000

destroyer

shiny

honor

hooker

scout

mistake

kyara

chaos

amidala/ami

giddy

rexy

yiban

arra

dallas

watcher

kimmy hed

daz

star

blower

korkie

luke

leia

 **banakin:** honestly guys im so proud these all sound amazing

 **snips:** they aren't too bad

 **smexy rexy:** we did good troopers

 **high five:** a boom boom

 **echolocation:** a boom boom boom

**high five:** _ECHO THIS IS NO LONGER A JOKE YOU WHORE_

**banakin:** padme is going to love these!! im adding her back rn!

**space jesus:**

**banakin** added **simp for skyguy**

 **simp for skyguy:** ani-

 **banakin:** padme im sorry for deleting you from my amazing gc and ofc you will always be part of anakins bitches but the boys and i put together the best list of baby names-

 **simp for skyguy:** maker help us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
> leave a comment or kudos or both tehe
> 
> sorry it was a lil short!


	4. beach day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one in which anakin complains about sand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update took so long! ive been really really really busy lately but i'll try to do better teheh
> 
> banakin-anakin skywalker  
> space jesus-obi wan kenobi  
> snips-ahsoka tano  
> simp for skyguy- padme  
> smexy rexy- rex  
> space jesus's bitch- cody  
> high five- fives  
> hotcakes with syrup- hardcase  
> echolocation- echo

anakins bitches

* * *

 **space jesus:** In honor of everyone being off duty today, I have decided that we are going to go to the beach so get ready

 **snips:** finally!!

 **hotcakes with syrup:** BBBBBEACH DAY BOYSSSSSS

 **hotcakes with syrup:** yall better be playing mermaids or imma beat your asss

 **echolocation:** be down in five general

 **space jesus's bitch:** perfect! i already have a list of everything we need to do and how long to do it for in order to get the maximum amount of "f u n" out of each activity

**banakin:** _CODY LIGHTEN UP FOR KRIFFING SAKE_ _youre turning into *GASP* OBI WAN KENOBI_

**space jesus:** maybe you should've been a comedian anakin because then someone might actually laugh at your jokes

 **banakin:** wait a damn minute

 **banakin:** did you say _BEACH-_ as in place with rusty crusty dusty musty _SAND_ thats rough and course and irritating and GETS EVERYWHERE

 **high five:** duty ajdfhkah he said duty

**smexy rexy:** _that doesn't make sense smh_

**simp for skyguy:** can't wait!

 **simp for skyguy:** WAIT what swim suit should i wear _there's so many_ I could do the pink floral, the plain but elegant black one piece, oh oh or the navy striped, the strapless white 2 piece-

 **snips:** senator ami- padme its not that big of a deal you're gorgeous any-

 **banakin:** wear the strapless one honey it'll be so hot and easy to take off _kasjdhfklajsdhf_

 **snips:** EW MASTER wthhhhhh

 **space jesus:** Anakin have i taught you _nothing?_

 **smexy rexy:** general i really really really might have to mute you like i did to hotcakes...

 **hotcakes with syrup:** HEY in my defense that was an AMAZING baby name 

**hotcakes with syrup:** like cmon kimmy hed?? its PERFECT

 **high five:** it really truly was;)

 **simp for skyguy:** ANI stop being a perv or I WILL throw sand at you

 **banakin:** YOU WOULDNT _DARE_

 **banakin:** YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I DESPISE SAND AND EVERYTHING LIKE IT SKJDfhLKJHELIW

 **banakin:** I MEAN how can you like something that hurts to walk on, gets all over the place and even in some *very private* places, forces you to run super slowly because it tries to drown your feet in the squishy depths, hides painful objects like seaglass and jagged shells, never EVER goes awa-

 **space jesus's bitch:** aren't you overreacting a lil bit general?

 **snips:** oh not at all cody this happens ALL the time

 **simp for skyguy:** ani its not _that_ bad 

**simp for skyguy:** and the water is nice too

 **banakin:** oh yes the water is nice if youre trying to _FREEZE YOURSELF TO DEATH_

 **banakin:** im getting anxiety just THINKING about it

 **simp for skyguy:** me and 'soka are going to get ready it should only take a few!!

 **hotcakes with syrup:** anakin theres no need to panakin

 **high five:** hahskfakjehl 

**high five** changed **banankin** to **panakin anakin**

 **anakin:** that is NOT fair im not "panakining" _at alllllll_

 **high five:** the chats show a different story general 

**echolocation:** ^^^

 **high five:** _echo_ watch the _ECHOING_ you dumb fucking whore we talked about this yesterday

 **panakin anakin:** BUT ITS SCARY 

**panakin anakin:** SAND IS KRIFFING SCARY 

**panakin anakin:** it could EAT ME 

**panakin anakin:** and if i get EATEN ill never get to see the loml naked again

 **snips:** padme told me to tell you to kindly _shut the front door up_

 **smexy rexy:** what time are we leaving?? i need to make sure i water my plants before

 **hotcakes with syrup:** you have _PLANTS??_

 **hotcakes with syrup:** you are a CLONE when do have time to water PLANTS ajdhkfajsdf

 **smexy rexy:** at least i can keep the plants alive unlike some people

 **hotcakes with syrup:** WHAT NO that was not my fault that obi wans hydrangeas died

 **hotcakes with syrup:** well actually that was my fault because i tried to water them with the blowtorch but _how was i supposed to know it wasn't a hose i dont speak hydrangea OR blowtorch_

 **space jesus:** so it was YOU who killed bobby, tommy and gerald

 **hotcakes with syrup:** whos bobby, tommy and gerald?

 **space jesus's bitch:** general kenobi you NAME YOUR PLANTS

 **space jesus:** I dont see a problem...

 **high five:** i do

 **smexy rexy:** ummmmmm

 **echolocation:** i do

**high five:** _ECHOO IM COMING DOWN THERE RIGHT TF NOW YOU BITCH_

**echolocation:** _BITE ME HOE_

 **panakin anakin:** i always see a problem with him

 **snips:** master you are the problem

 **panakin anakin:** HEY thats not very jedi of you my young padawan

 **panakin anakin:** i might have to report you to the council...

 **snips:** like the council takes you of all people seriously

 **space jesus:** and with that i agree ahsoka

 **hotcakes with syrup:** can we kriffing _leave_ now im _readyyyyyy_

 **smexy rexy:** hotcakes calm down you look like your doing the potty dance

 **simp for skyguy:** done!

 **snips:** anakin did you grab the towels

 **panakin anakin:** no-I am NOT going to go NO KRIFFING WAY

 **space jesus:** Anakin get your ass off the ground and get into the transport 

**panakin anakin:** NO sand is not fun you can't make me

 **echolocation:** i would like to place a restraining order on fives today thank you

 **high five:** and i would like to cover this whores mouth with ductape

 **space jesus's bitch:** alright does everyone have everything?

 **space jesus's bitch:** here's our list we are going to follow _IN PERFECT ORDER_ starting with number on-

 **hotcakes with syrup:** SH

 **high five:** UT

 **echolocation:** UP

**space jesus's bitch:**

**smexy rexy:** uhhh general what are you doing on the ground?

 **snips:** anakin says he's not going because "he doesn't like sand its coarse and rough and irritating and gets everywhere"

 **smexy rexy:** why did i even bother asking-

 **space jesus:** Anakin please get off the floor i swear to the maker

 **panakin anakin:** NO i told you NO I hate sand with a burning passion and you cannot make me

 **simp for skyguy:** ani sweetie im going and if you go we can d- *proceeds to whisper some hanky panky type ideas*

 **anakin:** OK NEVERMIND IM COMING MOVE SNIPS THATS MY SEAT NEXT TO MY WIFE

 **snips:** i-

 **space jesus:** dont even want to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! feel free to comment any ideas, suggestions, etc.
> 
> sorry this one's a little short haha


End file.
